1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of inputting image signals in a plurality of formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display projector is typically used in a horizontally-long state, and may be used in a vertically-long state in some cases. When the display apparatus is used in the vertically-long state, it is necessary to change a vertical direction by using an image output device such as a computer.
For example, when the display apparatus having a resolution of 1024×768 is set up to be rotated by 90 degrees in a clockwise direction, an original image with a resolution of 768×1024 is created and is rotated by 90 degrees in a counterclockwise direction such that an image is output as a transmitted signal with a resolution of 1024×768. In this configuration, the vertically-long original image created by the image output device is changed to the transmitted signal in a horizontally-long image signal format, and then it is rotated to be in an original vertical direction by the display apparatus and is displayed as a vertically-long image.
When the setup direction of the display apparatus is changed as described above, it is necessary to change a vertical direction of a menu that is displayed as an OSD (on-screen display). Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-34253 discloses an on-screen display control apparatus that includes a sensor detecting whether a screen is in a horizontally-long state or a vertically-long state and that rotates an OSD menu according to a detection result of the sensor to perform display in a correct vertical direction.
However, the on-screen display control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-34253 is applicable only when the transmitted image signal format is horizontally long.